Here Comes Goodbye
by WhatTheF-ckHaveYouDoneLately
Summary: 3x08 AU. Captain Becker could, if nothing else, say he died protecting his team. One-shot. Secker.


**Author's Note:**

**This is really nothing special, just a lot of angst. It's an AU take on 3x08 and the ending is inspired by Jacob and Kaycee from Stonehenge Apocalypse. If you haven't seen that movie then you desperately need to! I can PM you the link to where I watched it. Even if syfy isn't really your thing (well obviously it is, you're reading a Primeval fic :P) you should watch it just for the sake of Misha Collins! He looks amazing in that movie.**

**Okay, back on track. This fic is just a lot of angst and me taking out my anger at ff because this confounded site won't let me post any new SPN fics! This little one-shot is Secker, because while I actually prefer Jecker, I couldn't find a way to work Jess into this. I also think Jess and Jacob from Stonehenge Apocalypse would make an interesting crossover coupel, but hey, I'm crazy like that.**

**On with the fic now!**

We were surrounded.

No matter which way I turned, no matter how many different directions we ran in, we were trapped. The futuristic insects came at us from all sides with no apparent escape. Still, I refused to give up. A soldier never surrendered. My grip tightened on my AK47 automatic rifle as they closed in on us. Connor held Abby back, masked fear dancing in their eyes. They were trying for all it was worth to be strong.

"Where's Danny?" Abby asked quietly, careful not to provoke the creatures by speaking too loudly.

"I don't know," I started in an equally low voice. "He was supposed to distract the future predators and meet us back here."

"Well action man, now would be a good time to play the hero," Connor squeaked fearfully.

I aimed a glare at him from my peripheral vision. "Shut up, Temple."

"Becker!"

I knew that voice. Though it usually brought a sense of affection to me, sometimes even happiness, it now sent a shiver snaking down my spine. No. She shouldn't be here_, couldn't_ be here. She was supposed to be keeping the anomaly locked until we got back.

"Sarah, what the hell are you doing here?" I hissed.

"I wasn't going to let you be killed!" she yelled. So much for whispering.

I reminded myself that banging my head into something would only result in unnecessary pain. Moving slowly because the creatures reacted to sudden movements, I finally made my way over to her. I grabbed her arm and pulled her back to where Connor and Abby were. One of the creatures made for us, but I easily shot it dead.

"The anomaly's open, we can make a break for it and probably outrun the creatures," she said.

"Not before I find Quinn." The man was a rebel and constant thorn in my side, but it was my duty to protect the team.

"But Becker-"

"Stop," I cut her off.

I pulled something from my neck, a leather cord usually hidden under my uniform. On the end of the cord was a ring. My superior had given it to me for being the youngest man in ten years to become a captain. It was one of my most prized and beloved possessions. I put it in her hand and met her eyes.

"I want you to have this."

She stared at me, seeing the certainty in my gaze. "I'll hang on to it until you get back, deal?"

"Deal."

I agreed with her only to put her mind at ease. This area was crawling with massive insects and future predators; the odds of me making it out alive were slim. She and I shared one more look before I told them to run and not stop until they reached the anomaly. For once, they listened to me. I stared after their retreating forms until they disappeared.

"Hey!" I exclaimed suddenly to get the attention of the creatures that had started to pursue them.

The large bugs immediately swiveled towards me, and I took off at a dead run towards the ruins of the city. If Quinn was intelligent, he would be hiding in one of the old buildings. The small problem was that intelligence was something he was severely lacking in. He could be anywhere by now. _And those idiots wonder why I told them to stay together, _I thought bitterly.

"Becker get down!"

My body hit the ground without a second thought. I gritted my teeth in irritation at the sound of Sarah's voice. What part of "Go back through the anomaly" had failed to penetrate her thought process? I looked up in time to see her shoot a future predator close to me, the recoil knocking her flat on her back.

I pulled her behind one of the buildings. "Go home, Sarah."

"No," she replied defiantly.

"Sarah-"

I was cut off as something heavy collided with my side and sent me sprawling onto the ground. The future predator loomed over me, its breath hot and foul against my face. My first instinct was to reach for my weapon, but I couldn't feel the entire left side of my body. It was completely and utterly numb.

There was the sound of a gunshot as she took out the predator, and she then rushed to my side.

"Oh god, Becker…" she whispered.

"I'm fine, it doesn't even hurt."

She ran her hand over my side, her fingers stained with blood when she withdrew them. The scarlet substance gruesomely painted her hand. Tears brimmed in her dark brown eyes. It was my intention to reassure her, but the words never made it past my lips. I found myself too weak to say a single word.

I limply turned my head to see blood pooling underneath me. It was mine. The claw marks on my ribcage were so deep that they probably went straight down to the bone. Naivety had never been a trait of mine; I knew I was dying. There's only so much blood a man can loose without it killing him.

My right hand found her pocket and tugged the cord free, placing it and the ring it held in her hand. It took every bit of remaining strength I had to curl her fingers around it and offer her a dazed parting smile. I desperately wanted to give her a real goodbye, but everything around me was darkening and becoming hazier. Vaguely, I heard her begging me to stay awake.

I heard four final words before my world was reduced to nothing but a bottomless black abyss.

"I love you, Becker."


End file.
